fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArtistOfTheDaleks
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ArtistOfTheDaleks! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:43, November 26, 2016 (UTC) You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Just use a standard magic and put some hard work into your character, then ask again after the criteria has been met, you'll be fine. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:37, November 26, 2016 (UTC) On your Ancestral Magic page, please remove "This magic type is comparable in power to the Lost Magics or even possibly more powerful. It is a form of magic that if in the wrong hands could possibly destroy "the very world we live in". Like lost magic, Knowing an Ancestral Magic brings one closer to the "source of Magic" and possibly even closer than the Lost Magics. The origins of Ancestral magic are unknown due to it being an Esoteric Art. It's been noted by Raziel that this magic predates Zeref himself meaning it is at least more than 400 years old. Families that use this form of magic include the Lux Narchis Family." It's obvious that you're just trying to make "it's Lost Magic but it's not". Remove any references to it predating Zeref and being "closer" than Lost Magics. Additionally, next time, you need to ask me to make a new branch of magic. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:09, November 28, 2016 (UTC) On second thought, I've deleted it. You require my permission to make a magic category - you need to explain to me what makes it stand out from what's already there. Please don't forget this. It shouldn't be too difficult to just ask me. Of course, I'll restore the page once a sufficient explanation has been given. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:17, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Look up to read the previous answers I've given to you. It sounds a bit ridiculous that it "predates Zeref" and all what I've mentioned above -once I give you permission, rectify that. It's not written in stone because I keep forgetting to add it to the rules but generally everyone asks me to make a brand-new magic category. Now, you need to explain to me what makes it stand out from what's already there. Etc etc, it shouldn't be that difficult to ask somebody for permission before you make something. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:46, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but remove any mention of Zeref so it doesn't end up interfering with canon - if you're using the illuminati as a basis, use something like a mageocracy instead. Sorry about the whole mess, just gotta go through standard procedures. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) I've also restored your page, go and do what you need. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:35, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Image I don't claim ownership over the image, but thanks for asking, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 15:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) What does it do? What are its weaknesses? Per (This is my stage now!) 12:18, December 1, 2016 (UTC) As you can see in the big red text at the top of my page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This is a magic question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands - can you sum it concisely within a single paragraph? Per (This is my stage now!) 13:12, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I am going to have to say no for now. Healing Magic isn't a White Art and I don't want to rush and make the White Art equivalent of Healing Magic. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Tone it down a bit - same goes for your Emperor's Eye thing, according to another user it "can apparantly control all the elements, do alchemy as well as time-space manipulation", that's too much for one magic. Other than that, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:49, December 1, 2016 (UTC) If you want all that psychokinesis/telekinesis stuff just use the actual Telekinesis magic lol, it does all that. There's no real need to stack a buncha powers on unless you can properly justify it Per (This is my stage now!) 08:23, December 2, 2016 (UTC) We treat it as the same thing - you move stuff with your mind. What constitutes "stuff" can be anything Per (This is my stage now!) 08:42, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Lol okay Anyway, don't stack dozens of dozens of powers on your thing, which you have. Keep the elemental and time-space stuff or whatever but seriously, there's so damn much on this thing - Eye of Raphael and Eye of God can be split into Healing Magic and Thought Projection, eternano manipulation actually doesn't need to be there considering magicians can do it normally, all the aura stuff can be done by the Magical Aura that most magicians use, etc. Other than that, you should be fine. Basically, what I'm tryna say is that the eye doesn't need to have all these abilities when most of them can be done just by bein a magician Per (This is my stage now!) 08:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) "the ethernano manipulation is not a typical use of magic. it is an ability that allows the user to create tools armor or anything weaponizable made of pure etherion. so like a sword made of etherion or a gauntlet made of etherion." which is exactly how eternano manipulation can be used at higher levels of mastery. Basically, if your character's so powerful, how come he doesn't just relocate all these abilities to the base utilization of his magical power? It'd be more logical. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) rephrase that in a comprehensible manner? Per (This is my stage now!) 09:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Basically, lemme start off with sayin that Naruto Fanon and Fairy Tail Fanon are completely different in terms of what you can and can't do. So basically, "it's story, it doesn't need to make sense". Ah well, that's your story, but illogical power-stacking and expansion is against the rules - see simplified ruleset, number eighteen. A magic should normally possess like maybe TWO abilities at maximum unless it has something well-defined that would allow more. Having a single form of eye magic that can do way more and then stating that "he doesn't use it because plot reasons" doesn't really make sense considering how much he can do with the thing. Assuming that they're on a large scale in terms of area-of-effect and what he can and cannot do which will probably increase over the time of making the character, mastering all these abilities completely is a bit too much and thus not allowed by the standards here - but again, look below. Honestly though? My advice is that this wouldn't really be a major problem if A) all this stuff made sense (by that, I mean you give a thorough explanation as to how it has all these abilities, not just a few sentences so it'd make sense to others besides yourself) and B) your character was story-only. Y'know what I mean? So, listen to the admins, as the rules say, otherwise consistently going against their advice may result in a warning. You ain't gettin a warning now though, you're new and you haven't really done anything to break any rules in terms of conduct other than be polite in refuting my words, so don't worry. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) For example, story only = if there's a storyline, like let's say Fairy Tail: Vice and the creator, Highest, introduces a character that has a power that'd be too powerful to fight against in a roleplay - that character would be exclusive to his storyline. Also refer to the big red notice on the top of my talk page, I'm not reading your work because I don't have the time for thorough analyses anymore, your one requirement when pitching ideas when it's necessary is to explain them concisely to me. What is it exactly what you want to do? I can give a few tips but that's it. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:03, December 2, 2016 (UTC) It's an extension of what you can and can't freeze - take Invel Yura's ability to control the "essence of ice" and you can affect incorporeal concepts as well for example. I've explicitly told several users they can use ice to freeze time given a certain level of mastery, that shouldn't be too difficult. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:49, December 2, 2016 (UTC) I already responded to that message above, you'll find it if you pay attention. "Keep the elemental and time-space stuff or whatever", it was part of a previous message so I'm guessing you didn't see that part. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:01, December 3, 2016 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:53, December 6, 2016 (UTC) However, the closest you'd get to angel slayer is either normal god slayer magic or my own Spirit Slayer Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:54, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I've already answered your question, we added the rule because a ton of dumb slayer stuff kept popping up and it kinda got crap to see, so we put in some quality control so that slayer magic really does remain special. Also I've always been planning to have a vote among the admins and the community about what to do with slayer magics after the manga is over. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:06, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I can tell. I read the manga, obviously. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I've already made a plan - of course people wanting to make other slayer magics would occur to me lol. Don't worry. Per (This is my stage now!) 15:43, December 6, 2016 (UTC) No prob! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:52, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, also ask Yami as well since we co-own - you can't have one permission without the other. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but put some weaknesses in - for one, that freeze to death stuff won't be instant. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer Request Ok go for it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:05, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Second Warning: Plagiarism You have plagiarized the "Origins" section of Sword of Kusanagi, Yata Mirror (Artist) and Yasakani Sacred Jewel (Artist) from Wikipedia's respective articles of those Imperial Regalia. Change these sections as soon as possible. This is your second warning. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:15, January 5, 2017 (UTC) If you are referencing facts from wikipedia, write them up in your own words. You are still using the writing of other people. Also, it might be better to put that sort of information under "Notes" or "Behind the Scenes", the Japanese Gods do not directly exist in FTverse. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:24, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I read over it and I have two things to say. First, is White Art supposed to be derived it or vice versa? Secondly, it is basically the same as Onmyoujutsu. If you really want it to be a White Art it could be an inferior version of it though some small changes would have to be made. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:11, January 7, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 01:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) For what purpose are you fanonifying them? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:58, January 9, 2017 (UTC) They're probably free use too. But go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:32, January 12, 2017 (UTC) What are their strengths, weaknesses, where do they live, can they breed with humans? Please answer the questions before I can give a verdict. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Don't send me a wall of text - as an excerpt from the big red bold text at the top of the page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This is a race question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands - break your post down into a concise paragraph so I can read it, please. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:36, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I don't see why they need a page, they're just angel-human hybrids. Also protip, the world doesn't revolve around you, so don't complain when other people are busy. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:32, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, but just make sure to properly distinguish between a simple angel-human hybrid and your things. Also you can name them whatever you want. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:48, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Although it is ok for you to use my White Arts for you Angelic Humans could you ask first next time? Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) FT According to Ash, you can fanonify Fairy Tail yes, as long you don't have any super close relationships with the canon members like the canonicity rules say. Just keep to the rules' standard. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 03:03, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Physiological Meliorism Hello Dalek, so I took a look at your page, and I am going to have to say no to giving away my work on Physiological Meliorism to be a side effect to your Ancestral Magic. As it seems that you mentioned that the Ancestral Magic allows users to affect body functions, I believe you can write up something that will fit your vision as to what that entails, but I will be keeping work separate from yours. Also I feel the need to bring this to your attention, but plagiarism is poor conduct on this site, and so I suggest you change the description paragraphs of Chi, Aura, Etheric Body, and Astral Body that were blatantly taken from this website. Best of luck in completing your page, it definitely has some potential! --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:41, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Go for it. As for Alpha's stuff, that's for Alpha to decide. Talk to him about it. However, his username is Zetarion now. 02:34:17 Mon sure you can use it, also categories will be added when they are Per (This is my stage now!) 00:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but no. Those are unique to Sanjo and would only be passed down to an apprentice. You're free to make spells that similar though given they are not all that not unique to begin with. I am really sorry for such a slow reply. 05:43:53 Sun Sure go ahead. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:30, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Per (This is my stage now!) 05:40, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 04:20, April 12, 2017 (UTC) No. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:57, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I have no idea what any of those are; you have failed to fulfill the criteria for making races. I require an explanation - what are they, what are their powers, where do they come from, can they breed with humanoid races. Additionally, aliens as a whole sound iffy without strenuous effort put into them. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but no. The only people who can combine and use all three styles of White Arts is the Azoth Mage, which I am currently keeping as an author exclusive thing since it relates to my main character. You can use Clergy Magic and Onmyoujutsu if you would like. Blessing Magic is also a good choice. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:39, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Divine Artistry Hi, thank you for your interest in my magic :) Just a few questions. For your character, what is the background on them? The magic is normally limited for only Nirvanahounds, certain angels, and god-like beings. Is your character one of those? If not, my magic does have exceptions (given that the spells were put into tomes and gifted to priests/priestesses in the primordial times), I would just like to know more of their background towards the magic. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']]'''(Time to Take Flight) 23:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Funny you should mention that, he's an Angelic Human a race of humans descended from angels. So he has angelic DNA and divine magic power flowing through his very being. also take a look at my Lux Noctis Family page I'll be revamping it soon. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 04:59, April 10, 2018 (UTC)